Havoc
Upgrade Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Build Times & Repair Information Effective Havoc Levels vs Turrets Related Missions Additional Info *Earned by completing the 2nd Advanced Mission : Destroy 15 - Level 40 Sickle Syndicate Bases. *Players are required to unlock the Raptor then the''' Colossus' prior to unlock the Havoc. *The Havoc became available from the 'Gear Store on October 17, 2013. *The Havoc received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 2nd, 2014. *The Havoc's Damage ranges from 120 to 392 giving it the Lowest Damage Stats of any '''Aircraft. *The Havoc has the highest Health of any Hovering Aircraft, and the third highest overall following the Spectre (270,000) and the Kondor (165,000+). *The Havoc's extremely low Damage and high Health usually relegates its roll to that of a Shield for other Aircraft, protecting them from damage and allowing them to get in and attack defenses they would normally not out range. *The Havoc's armor type is extremely resistant to Damage from Flak and Explosive Weapons such as the Flak Tank, Flak Turret and the Stinger. This make the Machine Gun Weapons such as the Machine Gun Turret, Gatling Truck or Heavy Gunner a better choice to Defend against it. *With a Havoc using 500 space a Level 10 Airfield ( Total Capacity of 1400 )' '''can hold the following combinations of Aircraft ( just a few possibilities ) : **1 Havoc, 3 'Hellstorms''' & 1 Warhawk **1 Havoc, 6 Warhawk & 2 Cobra **1 Havoc, 6 Warhawk & 2 Reaper Drone & 1 Wing Drones **1 Havoc, 5 Warhawk & 2 Reaper Drone & 1 'Spectre **1 Havoc & 15 'Cobra **1 Havoc & 25 Copter Drones. **1 Havoc & 5 Warhawk & 1 Spectre & 2 Wing Drones *The Havoc's Range was Increased (+25 all Levels) with the release of Game Update: October 24, 2013. Request For Information by Admin Please Help with this page by clicking "Expand" to reveal a list of Needed Information and other Admin Requests. - '-- PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION --' Below is a list of specific information being requested by the Admin to help complete this page. Please post all replies in the Comment Section Request for Needed Information : *Level 12 Stats *Build Times ( Found in the Airfield Build Stats ) and Repair Times --- BUT ONLY FOR LEVEL 10 AIRFIELD. Request for Verification of Existing Information : *Upgrade Progression Table Stats - There are some strange numbers on the table that don't look right so if you have a Havoc - Level 2 thru 11 please verify existing Stats. If error is found post a screen shot of the correct stats ( FROM AIRFIELD ). *Level 10+ repair time, is it exactly 4 hours? Request for Specific Screenshot or Pics : *Shots of the Stats for each Havoc Level taken from the Airfild Build Screen like this. Doesn't matter the level of Airfield for these but if not Level 10 please specifiy what it is''' ( No cropping needed - we can do it )' *Info '''Request for Answers to General Questions :' *Info '------' Whenever possible please provide screenshots of information. This is especially helpful when giving corrected information of data that has been requested to be verified. '------' Be Aware : Due to a Bug with the In-Game Stats on Upgade Screens Please only use Unit Stat Info from the Airfield, Barracks or War Factory. Only the the Upgrade Cost & Time should be taken from the Academy or Tech Center. ---- Animated Photo Havoc gif.gif|360 deg view Gallery Havoc-GearStore.jpg|Gear Shop Info Havoc-GearStoreInfoBox.jpg|Gear Shop Description Box Mission-15sickle.jpg|Advanced Mission 2 wchu.png|Advance Mission 2 completed. wchu2.png|Havoc unlocked. Havoc 10.jpg|Level 10 Message Havoc-Lv15-MaxStats.png|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Max Stats GameUpdate 04-02-14.jpg|Game Update: Apr 2nd, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 hav2.JPG|Mission Bar - Adv Mission 2 - Complete Havoc -.JPG Slideshow File:Havoc-Lv01-AF-10.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Advance Mission Prize Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z